CraftyAstronomer
- Prospit= - - God Tier= }} |-|AB(God Tier)= |-|KaurisSprite= |image = |caption = No, don't touch th3 frog... What ar3 you doing?! DON'T TOUCH TH3 FROG. |title = Knight Of Space |age = 7 Alternian Sweeps |screenname = CraftyAstonomer |blood caste = Indigo - #330654 (51, 6, 84) |style = Replaces all "e"'s with 3, proper punctuation, grammar and otherwise. Has a very harsh way of insulting people and refers to almost everyone as 'meatbag'. |zodiac = Saturn |specibus = Scythekind (handmade!) |modus = Sky map |planet = Land Of Libraries And Frogs}}Well, hello there! No response? Well I hate you now. In fact, you pretty much hate everyone around you. Okay okay, what's your name? Your name is KAURIS SESHAT Like before, you really don't like people... You have your own reasons for that, but most likely you just want to be left alone, to be invisible, you hate being noticed, you hate any sort of attention... which is why you also hide your blood color from everyone, not that you're a low blood or a mutant or anything, infact you have the highest of the land dwellers, your Purple blood is what you mostly hate about yourself. Why do you HAVE to be higher than everyone? You hate the thought and idea behind it, no one is higher or lower, yeah blah dee blah, you're for equality and that crap. More on the hate business, you have a deep hatred for the sea dwellers, and since your hive is on a cliff over the ocean, it really doesn't help. That whole grudge first started from an incident that happened when you were very little which resulted in the death of your lusus, R.I.P. MerGoat... You also have an enormous interest for astronomy, you mostly spend hours studying the stars and drawing maps out all night long, name each planet and so one. Another of your interests is weapons and experimenting with what you can do with a simple sword and turn it into something crazy. One of your hand crafted weapons is your trusty Scythe you bring with you all the time, even as your Fetch Modus. Your trolltag is CraftyAstronomer, and you always s33m to knock out on3 vow3el that just piss3s you off. Biography Kauris as a young troll grew up always curious about the oustide world, wanting to discover things and even take on her true role as a highblood, although she was never too fond about the killing of lowbloods, she found it wrong even, later on in her life she had developped her first interest in astronomy which resulted in isolating herself to her studies, she later became less interesting in her highblood role. Much later she had been attending to her lusus one day, noticing it had been wounded and then they had both been attacked by some of the vicious sea dwellers, reason unknown. Kauris had tried to chase away some of them but they had outnumbered her and she fled, leaving her lusus to fight them off. Much later she discovered her custodian's corpse washed along the beach dead in the sand, after that incident she grew a deep hatred for all sea dwelling highbloods. Without her custodian Kauris had been finding numerous ways to control her anger, she took on weapon crafting to use against any other sea dwellers that might return, one of her first weapons made was a large scythe that she mostly uses now. A few sweeps later she had discovered some ancient stories about some famous Alternian figures, one of them was the Signless' story which she grew attached to immediately. Much after reading about his preeches and rebellion she became intrigued by the equality idea, later deciding to hide her blood color because she thought it would draw too much praise and attention, which she never wanted. Much later Kauris had met some trolls that she became close to. Even starting a moirailship with one of them. One day with her moirail, Sunnah Blizna, Kauris had another incident in which she discovered she had some sort of mind controlling abilities, and accidently controlled Sunnah into almost killing herself. Kauris had later learned to control it properly and ensured no more incidents occured. Personality Kauris is very harsh in most cases, even with no reason, she will immediately hate everyone around her to a point until they prove themselves otherwise to her. Though in other cases she is very sweet and helpful, and very supportive. As before she'll hate anyone new that she'll meet, no matter how nice or mean they are to her. Kauris also has a tendency of calling everyone, even her friends 'meatbags', wether this is for the hate business or not is unsure. References Name references Kauris : Finnish for "Capricorn" (Unoriginal I know... hurr dee hurr) Seshat : Egyptian Godess. The great scribe and librarian Goddess who was responsible for accounting, architecture, astronomy, historical records and mathematics. Her Goddess name means "she who scibes." It is also appears as Safkhet, Sashet, Seshata, Sesat, Sesheta and Sheshat. Source The mind control Kauris has is most like type the official Homestuck character, Kurloz Makara has. Her original title and aspect was "Knight of Rage", but was later changed to Space just because it seemed cooler. Gallery Kauris Dothemindcontrolthing.png Kauris VeryAngryVERYANGRY.png KaurisandSunnah DOOF..png Kauris HeroModeTHISISSTUPID.png|This is stupid. Kauris BeingdeadSUCKS.png|Well this sucks. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Indigo Blood Category:CraftyAstronomer